wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel
Were you looking for the Sentinel (RPG class) or the Warcraft III upgrade called Sentinel? ---- thumb|right|Crest of the Sentinelsthumb|Shandris Feathermoon The sentinel is an elite guard belonging to the night elves. Given the threat of invasion that constantly looms, few roles are as critical to the defense of the land as the sentinel. Sentinels perform guard duty . Sentinel is an ancient title, its skills are rooted in ancient tradition, from even before the time of Queen Azshara. Sentinels are elite archers and skirmishers, capable of doing tricks with the bow that few others can hope to match. Their ability to fight in the wilderness is equaled only by the Horde’s orc hunters, and high elven rangers. The sentinel is a class of sentry unit in the night elves' Sentinel army. Elven rangers are proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light and medium armor. Due to her extensive study of her foes and training in the proper techniques for combating them. In addition, elven rangers are proficient in the use of arrows as a melee weapon. As a class it shares elements from archer, hunter, and scout classes. A night elf sentinel is the night elf version of the elven ranger class. Their hatred of orcs has also fueled their participation in the Alliance. After the death of Cenarius during the Third War, many sentinels, druids and warrior night elves began a great hunt. Some night elves happily hunt orcs as a repayment for Cenarius’ murder. . Druids of the wild now strive to heal and restore the land, while sentinels keep their eternal watch for enemies both seen and unseen. Night elf sentinels favor moonglaives. Sentinels are found in many night elf villages in World of Warcraft, as well as among other races. Other sentinels exist, bronze dragon sentinels guard the Caverns of Time. History Not long after the Night Elf druids entered the Dreamways of Ysera's Emerald Dream, High Priestess of the Sisters of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind, assembled a powerful fighting force from amongst her night elf sisters. The fearless, highly trained warrior women who pledged themselves to Kalimdor's defense became known as the Sentinels. This period in history became known as the Long Vigil, and ended when the druids were awakened prior to the battle for Mount Hyjal. These warrior women practice both the art of combat, as well as that of healing and life-giving in the name of Elune. The Sentinels are considered the elite fighters among the Night Elves. They are led by the priestesses of the moon under high priestess Tyrande Whisperwind and her lieutenant, Shandris Feathermoon. The Sentinels are comprised of elite night elf archers, a cavalry division known as the huntresses who ride the feral Nightsaber panthers, and the mighty hippogryph riders, who assault enemies from the air. Other sentinels exist, bronze dragon sentinels guard the Caverns of Time. Sentinels are found in many night elf villages in World of Warcraft, as well as among other races. Sentinel Divisions Sentinels are the night elf version of elven ranger class. *Archers compose the first rank of the Sentinel army. These women are expert marksmen and use the concealing forests of Kalimdor to their advantage. Their lightning-quick ambushes are legendary, for few warriors can match the proud archers' speed and cunning. These the basic sentinel type, and the closest to elven rangers.. *Huntresses are the elite cadre of the Sentinel army. Drawing their strength from the moon goddess, Elune, these warrior women ride the feral Nightsaber panthers into battle. Huntresses are strong and swift, and merciless to those who would defile the sanctity of Ashenvale Forest. Huntresses also have a close bond with the owls of the forest. These owls relay information and spy for the Sentinel army. These are the mounted warrior version of sentinels. *Hippogryph riders. During the war, a number of Sentinel archers rode these magnificent creatures into battle. These are the flying mount version of the sentinels. Famous/Named *Anara Darkstrike Sentinels in World of Warcraft *Emerald Sentinel *Azshara Sentinel *Veteran Sentinel *Champion Sentinel *Destroyed Sentinel *Skettis Sentinel *Throne-Guard Sentinel *Horde Silithyst Sentinel *Alliance Silithyst Sentinel *Feathermoon Sentinel *Arcatraz Sentinel *Fel Reaver Sentinel *Ashenvale Sentinel *Silverwing Sentinel *Astranaar Sentinel *Lunar Festival Sentinel *Tortured Sentinel *Crystalcore Sentinel *Obsidian Sentinel *Sylvanaar Sentinel *Falcon Watch Sentinel *Auberdine Sentinel *Alliance Sentinel *Seasoned Sentinel *Dreadbone Sentinel *Darnassus Sentinel *Scarlet Sentinel *Anubisath Sentinel *Teldrassil Sentinel *Shadowglen Sentinel See Also: *Priestess of the Moon *Sentinel (WC3) Category:Lore Category:Night Elves Category:Guard Category:Classes